Rainbow
by Bexilol
Summary: Thalia 'Rainbow' Wilson is a fifth year Hufflepuff, she one day finds Sirius Black on his own...
1. Chapter 1

I'm Thalia, your friendly fifth year Hufflepuff, anyway, the fact is my hair is a rainbow, hence every student in Hogwarts giving me the nickname of Rainbow, which I'm not fond of but I can't stop an entire school from calling me Rainbow.

The reason that I have rainbow hair is when I was just 2 years old, my grandmother found out that my mother had married a muggle, had me and my sister Kimberly was on the way, so instead of just killing us all, my grandmother decided to curse me to death with ancient magic, but she said the wrong spell and cursed me with rainbow hair until the day I die.

Before I was cursed, My dad didn't know that my mum was a witch, so when he found out, well it nearly made my mum and dad divorce, they didn't but even to this day tensions are high.

So Kimberly, my little brother Daniel and I were boarding the train to Hogwarts, so nothing out of the ordinary, well other than it was Daniel's first time, I went to find Libby.

"Libby, how was your summer?"

"It was alright, nothing exciting though, what about you Tali?"

"I just watched my parents argue about trivial things like how to make a bloody sandwich"

"Were any of them right?"

"No, that's what makes it so hilarious"

Alex then joined us.

"Alex, how did you get away with black hair with your parents?"

"He used a glamour charm Tali, Softie, maybe you should dye it Blue"

"My mother would kill me Red"

"Use a glamour like you did 20 minutes ago softie"

I loved seeing them bickering like an old married couple, it was light hearted, unlike my parents.

"It's not easy to use a glamour"

"Well softie, it's not rocket science"

"What's a rocket?"

"You use it to go to space"

"Is using a rocket hard?"

"Using one isn't hard, making one however is extremely difficult"


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting ceremony was useful as per usual, but I couldn't ever sit with Libby at the sorting ceremony because she's a Gryffindor and Alex and I are Hufflepuff.

Poor Libby got stuck in between James Potter and Lily Evans, it wasn't bad because of who they were, because they both are nice people, no it was bad because at this stage James has a bloody obsession with Lily while Lily just can't be arsed with him.

"Daniel Wilson"

He was nervous, I could just tell because I'm his big sister.

"Ravenclaw"

I clapped so hard for him.

"Tali, that's the second sibling in Ravenclaw, got any other siblings that we don't know about?"

"No"

"Poor Libby, she's between the love birds having a tiff"

"(Laughs), how did you come up with that one?"

"With my own wit"

"I beg to differ"

"You hurt my soul Tali"

The Hufflepuff first years looked at us like we had four heads, it didn't help when we just burst out laughing.

I'm going to skip forward to the next morning, because why not.

"Softie!, what happened to your hair?"

"I might've changed the colour"

"Tali!, did you know?"

"I didn't know until a minute ago, he wouldn't tell me over you!, I mean he's the only one that gets away with calling you Red without you beating him black and blue"

"You inspired me Red"

"So you actually went blue, I'm impressed Softie, there's an edge to you"


	3. Chapter 3

So now that Alex had blue hair, every Jimbob wanted to be his friend, though I don't think that popularity was Alex's intention.

"(Whispers), Red, they're staring at me"

"(Whispers), I know Softie but I can't stop them, go stand next to Tali"

"(Whispers), ok"

So Alex moves next to me.

"So, how's your studies going?"

"I'm trying but I think I'm going to fail"

"Red!, don't think like that"

"It's easy for you to say Softie, if it wasn't for Lily Evans you'd be the smartest person in our year"

"Who says that you're not smart?"

"Nobody said anything, it's common bloody sense"

Alex had his thinking face on, which wasn't always a good thing.

"I'll help you with your studies Red, just name a time and a place and I'll be there"

"Thanks for the offer Softie but you could get lost in a bathtub"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me a map of the school"

"Yay, now I can sleep tight at night"

"I thought you had insomnia?"

"Red's being sarcastic Tali"

"Oh"

There was a comfortable pause between us.

"I'll see you next lesson, wish me luck 'cause I have 'Severuskins' with me"

"Libby, don't call him that!"

"Good luck Red!"

"Alex!"

"What!?, she's going to need it being with Severuskins"

"Don't call him that"

"Should I call him Snevilous?"

"No that's worse Alex"

"Then I'm calling him Severuskins"


	4. Chapter 4

We met Libby just outside her classroom.

"Libby, how was potions?"

"I actually made a potion successfully by myself"

"And you said that you weren't clever Red, this is proof that you are in fact clever"

"It only took me 5 bloody years"

Alex threw Libby a dirty look, because he hated it when she talked about herself not being smart.

"4, it took you 4 years because it's only the beginning of 5th year Libby"

"Tali, I love you but, after dealing with Severuskins in bloody potions, I can't deal with you being a bloody smartarse"

"Libby, we've got Transfiguration"

"I'm calling dibs on being partners with Softie"

"Libby!, that means that I'm stuck with helping Peter Pettigrew"

"Sirius needs more help Tail, and you'll get your all your wet dreams come true"

"Alex!, how do you know what a wet dream is?"

"He's a male Tali, they get them a lot when they're teenagers"

"I would say that it's sexist but you deal with the Marauders 24/7"

"(Laughs), they're not bad, they're just an acquired taste"

We got to our class, and I sit next to the Sirius Black, and I realised that he wasn't even that bad.

So when Transfiguration finished, Libby, Alex and I went outside because it was the end of the day and before dinner.

"Tali, how was your time with Sirius?"

"He isn't bad Libby, though he kept calling me Rainbow"

"Tali, I hate to break it to you but the entire school calls you Rainbow, well except Red and I"

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate the memo"


	5. Chapter 5

I got a letter from my mum, which was nice knowing that she wasn't really a fan of writing letters, I know that it's ironic that the magical parent is the one that isn't a fan of letters, because the wizarding world loves them so much.

The letter itself wasn't long, nor was it sweet but let's just say that my relationship with ether of my parents isn't the best of relationships.

I was walking alone in the corridors, well there was other people walking but none of my friends were walking with me because they had different lessons to me, I bumped into Sirius.

"Rainbow"

"Sirius"

"Where's blue and purple?"

"Do you mean Alex and Libby?"

"Yes, sure, where are they?"

"Libby is in potions with Severus"

"She's stuck with Snevilous!"

"She likes to call him Severuskins"

"That definitely sounds like something purple would say, so where's blue?"

"Alex is in Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws"

"So where are you headed?"

"Defensive against the dark arts, you?"

"Same class, I wonder who's taking the position this year?"

"I don't know, I hope that they're decent"

Sirius started wetting himself, apparently I'm funny.

"You're funny Rainbow, that position is cursed"

"That's ridiculous"

"How many teachers have been in that position?"

"A couple"

"This is the fifth teacher in our time here"

"Have you been counting or something?"

"Yes, we're nearly there"

"So we are"


	6. Chapter 6

So Sirius and I arrived at our lesson, since we were the last to arrive we were assigned as partners, which wasn't bad, especially since I had no one else I would partner up with.

The new professor wasn't too bad, his name was Professor Quirrel.

So it the lesson had ended, and it was the end of the day, and I was just chilling with Sirius.

"How have we not chatted before a couple of days ago?"

"I don't know Rainbow, but I'm glad that talking now"

"Me too, you seem like a pretty cool guy"

"Thanks I guess"


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the astronomy tower after curfew, admiring the consolations, when Sirius came up behind me.

"I was named after a consolation"

"There's a consolation called Sirius?"

"(Laughs), yeah there is, my parents aren't the sanest of people"

"I don't think any pureblood extremists are, I mean that's how I got cursed to have rainbow hair until the day I die"

"That's harmless"

"My grandmother was trying to kill me with ancient magic but she messed up with the translation"

I tried to laugh it off but it didn't really work, Sirius just looked kinda sad.

"Are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me if I'm ok Rainbow?, I should be the one asking you that"

"Well you look sad"

"I'll be fine Rainbow"


	8. Chapter 8

I went back to my dormitory, and I tried to sleep, but I couldn't, because I was on cloud nine, so I went to see Libby, since she'd probably be awake anyway, I knew the password because we both visited each other often.

"Tali, are you ok?"

"(Laughs), I'm brilliant"

"What has you all giggly?"

"I was looking at the consolations with Sirius"

"Tali, what happened after that?"

"We kissed"

"Did you go any further?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean having sex Tali?"

"Libby!, why would kissing someone lead to... that?"

"It's this thing called intimacy, which people that love each other like doing a lot of, Tali sometimes you are so green"

"Ok, the most intimate thing that my parents do is occasionally hold each other's hand, I've never seen them kiss"

"I can believe that, why don't your parents get divorced?"

"Mum has a point to prove to her family"

It was quiet for a bit, actually I fallen asleep, but the next thing I remember is waking up in somebody's bed.

"Morning Rainbow"

"Morning Sirius, how did I get here?"

"I carried you here, I didn't do anything else"

"Don't worry bubs, Tali is green, though I know you're not, so get your mind out of the gutter"

"My mind is out of the gutter purple"

"Good bubs, I'm glad to hear it, let's get ready to go to Hogsmede"


	9. Chapter 9

We went down to the great hall to have breakfast, Alex was already there before we got down there.

"Morning Softie"

"Morning Red, didn't realise you two had a sleepover"

"Yeah, after Tali's date with bubs we had a good girly chat, then she fell asleep on the armchair"

"You better not hurt her bubs, because I will not hesitate to land you on your arse, got it?"

"Loud and clear Blue, loud and clear"

James came over to see Sirius.

"There you are Padfoot, I was wondering where you were"

"Don't worry Jj, aliens aren't interested in abducting bubs here"

"Libs, what's an alien?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, he's Sirius, I'm James"

"Oh haha, very funny Jj"


	10. Chapter 10

It was the first morning after the Christmas holiday, and we were all gathered at the Gryffindor table, because we all like sitting together, and everybody was staring at Alex's new hair colour.

"Softie, I'm loving the pink hair but how the hell did you do it without your mother finding out?"

"I used the bathroom that nobody else uses, and then I just put a glamour on whenever I had to give them some company"

"I feel you Blue"

"Padfoot, his hair is now pink"

"Prongs, at this rate he'll go though the whole bloody rainbow, and there's only one Rainbow, and I'm dating her"

"And you wonder why Alex and Libby call you Bubs"

Lily sat next to Marlene, who was only a couple of seats down from James, then James had to ask Lily for a date.

"Evans, will ya go on a date with me"

"I'm not interested Potter, oh, hi Alex"

"Hi Lily"

Lily and Marlene decided that they didn't need breakfast, because they moved before they even ate anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius and I were near the black lake, since I really liked sitting near bodies of water.

We had somehow fallen asleep, and it was nearly time for dinner, so Sirius and I legged it to the great hall and sat with the others.

"Tali!, your hands are ice, Bubs!, as her honorary older brother, I demand you to tell me what you two lover birds have been doing"

"We fell asleep by the black lake, Alex don't be mad at Sirius"

"I was just curious"

"Softie, sometimes, unlike my nickname for you, you can come across as 'I want to bloody murder you' because of your Malfoy genes"

"I wouldn't murder Bubs, he's too entertaining for me to murder him"

"I do try Blue, I do try"


	12. Chapter 12

I went to the Gryffindor common room to see Libby, because she said that she needed to tell me something, so I obliged.

"Libby, what is it that you need to tell me?"

"Softie and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Since when?"

"Since last night when Softie was here for a party with Remus, James, Peter and I, Sirius was with you, and he asked me to be his girlfriend"

After that Libby and I started giggling, because we never thought that we'd both have boyfriends by 7th year, let alone 5th year.


	13. Chapter 13

**February 1976**

Everyone was back into the swing of things, Alex and Libby were dating, Sirius and I were still going strong, nothing could ever make it crumble.

Libby, Alex and I were all sitting by the black lake, like the good old days.

"Alex, do you remember when you said that in 20 years time you wanted to be married to the love of your life and have a couple of kids?"

"Tali, where are you going with this?"

"I was just saying that you already found the love of your life"

Libby put her head on Alex's lap.

"(Laughs), you know Softie, I wouldn't mind getting married"

"Red, you know that we're not legal age to get married"

"There's a town in Scotland, that borders with England, that doesn't have a legal age to get married"

"How would we do this now Red?"

"We use James's invisibility cloak to walk to Hogsmede, then we can use a port key from there Softie"

"See Alex, you can check of another thing from where you want to be in 20 years"

"Maybe as we're there you and Sirius can get hitched?"

"Maybe, but that's if he wants to"


	14. Chapter 14

Alex and Libby were getting married, Sirius and I were getting married, it was just like that Frank Sinatra song 'Love and Marriage'.


End file.
